


Sleep is for the weak, and Pete Conlan

by Bilbo_Swaggins



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Whats better than this? Guys being dudes, do not treat your esty sellers like this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbo_Swaggins/pseuds/Bilbo_Swaggins
Summary: Its 3 am and pete cant sleep. its 3 am and cody has an email to write. are they interconnected?
Relationships: pete conlan & cody "night angel" walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: D20 Gift Exchange 2020





	Sleep is for the weak, and Pete Conlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichigan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nichigan).



> this is my gift for nic! @doodlesfromthepit on twt for the d20exchange! Go follow them he's a great artist!

It is 3:45 am in Astoria, Queens, New York, and Pete Conlan is awake. Which is like cool or whatever, Pete is used to not sleeping. Being Vox Phantasma and slangin’ dope doesn't leave that much time for dreams but Pete only does one of those things now (It's the former, Dr Lugrash is so proud) so he should be able to sleep. Should being the operative word.  


Pete had just been awoken from a dream. The dream was… weird but like all of Pete's dreams are weird, being Vox Phantasma and all. Ok, so like, in the dream Ricky and Esther were there and they were in this like, warm old skool hair salons with the posters of the banana peel curls and swoop bangs on the wall and the old ass jet magazines on the table and the stench of blue magic and pink lotion permeating the air. So Like, Ricky was braiding Esther's hair but then the hair turned to snakes and Ricky started giving each snake its own individual egg cream, which is weird cus with the way Ricky is built he does not know what an egg cream is. But anyway, then Kingston came in but he was like a robot?????His name was Kingston-bot 3000 and he has dreads that look like when you have one of those faucets that like, stretch? Yeah they looked like those. But like Kingston finished braiding up the snakes with his robot powers and then Rowan came in, sat down in the salon chair and told Pete to come braid her hair, which was cool, Rowans hair was like so soft and so pretty and but it didn't hold braids for shit and she got really mad and told Pete his dick was little and blocked him on instagram AND twitter and didn't pay, which is like super rude and like not true. But Then, Kingston-bot 3000 gave him a Gladiator-branded Instapot so that like, helped or whatever. But As soon as Pete went to open it he woke up due to a loud bang and quieted yelling, the type of noise that if it was like closer to noon the person would be screaming at the top of their lungs, from down the hall.  


Pete looks around his room. Ricky’s Mister March picture that Pete uses to fall asleep, and only to fall asleep, stares back at him with unblinking beautiful eyes. Pete feels calmer looking at Ricky’s 28 abs. The Noise starts again. Pete’s Ricky induced stupor is disrupted. Booh. Pete stands up and walks towards the noise, which is coming from Cody's Room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It is 3:45 am in Astoria, Queens, New York, and Cody ‘Night Angel” Walsh is awake. Which is like cool or whatever, being the Jersey Devil and The Mall’s Vox Populi is a 24/7 job so he’s ok with not sleeping. What he is not ok with is this fuckin Esty seller!!!!!!!!!! ROBBING HIM OF HIS HARD EARNED MALL MONEY!!!!!!!!!! Cody takes a deep breath, careful not to start screaming again, cus if he gets another complaint his card gets moved to red in the roommate Good Boy scale and if he gets that he has to do all the chores for a week, at least and that he can't pick the movie on movie night and he really really really wants to watch Surf's Up and if he has to sit through Love Actually again he’s gonna go work for Gladiator he swears to Satan. So Cody stills the raging sea within him, calms his beating heart, stops the “Dark Goth Songs To Summon Satan To” playlist blaring through his headphones and begins to type.  


“ Dear Sword-Guy-6-9. I am emailing you about the order i got from your store, “ Cool-Sword-Buster-Realistic-Rea-Metal-Sword-For-Birthday-Cosplay-Cool-Guy'' First I must say your craftsmanship is great on these swords, really sharp blades and quality metal. But I do have a complaint. You see I had a custom order for a 5 foot great-sword that had a SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG red finish on the underside . You, fucker, have sent me a 5 foot great sword that has a KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA RED FINISH ON THE UNDERSIDE. SINCE YOU CLEARLY AREN'T A PROFESSIONAL OR A KINDERGARDEN GRADUATE, I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THOSE ARE NOT THE SAME FUCKING COLOR. HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE???? THIS IS A GLADIATOR QUALITY SCREW UP. I EXPECT BETTER FROM A SMALL BUSINESS SUCH AS YOURSELF. I AM SENDING THIS SWORD TO MY BEST RIVAL AFTER I TOOK HIS SWORD AND I WANT HIM AND HIS FRIENDS TO THINK I AM COOL AND NOT A COMPLETE FUCK-UP!!!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT IF I GET HIS FAVORITE COLOR WRONG?????????? I would like a complete refund, plus an apology for your own incompetency. If it is not delivered to me in 3 days I will use my Jersey Devil powers to find you and make your life such a living hell you were gonna wish you were working for Beff Jezos. Thank you. Again. Great quality, excellent metal work, true genius. Just learn how to colorpick.  
Your friend and loyal customer, Night Angel.”  


Perfect. Cody’s finger hovers the glowing red of the send button. A knock at the door to his room interrupts his email sending groove. Cody stands up, wades through the debris from his last burst of power (some may call them temper tantrums but people of power don't get those.) and opens the door. Pete is standing there, with a steaming pot of tea in his weird lil teapot and two cups. He looks tired, small bags forming under his lower lashes and a slump in his shoulders. Cody turns to look at his gaming desktop clock. 3:59. Shit. Pete spoke before Cody could get out his apology.  


“Hey dude, I noticed you were still up and thought you needed some tea!” Pete shoved the kitty kat mug, Cody’s favorite, into the other man’s hands and filled it swiftly with the boiling liquid then poured some into his own mug. The scent of chamomile and lavender filled the room and covered the smell of Mountain Dew and Tyson Chicken Tenders that previously gave Cody’s room its signature stench. Cody takes a sip. It has more water than he’s used to drinking but it's still pretty good.  


“Thanks, man I-uh- was up late writing an email to this Etsy seller. The guy fuckin duped me man.”  


“Aw man that sucks.” Pete rubbed his eyes, clearly ready to go back to bed and see what was in that Instapot, but trying not to show it. Cody persisted.  


“Yeah the guy fucked up the coloring on the sword I ordered. I wrote him a whole email, you wanna read it, for spelling errors or whatever?” Cody asked, in that way that means your not actually asking.  


“Um- sure?”  


“Great”! Cody took Pete by the hand and lead him carefully through the labyrinth of clothes and plates and swords to the crowning glory of Cody’s room, besides the sword wall that served as his headboard: The Gamer station, equipped with a red and black ergonomic gamer chair, his light up keyboard that wailed when you finished a paragraph, a large army of anime figures and statues (True art if you asked Cody) and his Kitty Kat headphones his mom got him for christmas last year. Cody had built this computer from scavenged parts his friend Miles, They worked at Best Buy, had let him get from the dumpsters. He had spent days putting it together and a week combined in the icu from paint inhalation from the yellow and black spray paint he used to spray paint a mural of spongebob as Gerard Way onto the side. It was his pride and joy. Cody’s computer sat at the highest brightness setting possible because of his stint as an oldie and plus his doctor said he needed more sunlight and this was a great way to get it. Cody closed the windows right behind his computer and swept his arms over the mess of wrappers and contact lenses cases that littered his desk and sat Pete down in the chair.  


Pete lowered the contrast so he could actually see what Cody had written. Pete’s tired eyes scanned the letter. It was, wow. Pete looked back at the mess he waded through just now and the computer he was looking at. There was a badly done spongebob mural on the side of the box that spewed yellow and black paint chunks into the air like a glade plug in. The monitor had a layer of grime that made Pete feel sticky when he looked at it. Pete turned his head to look at Cody standing above him, genuinely excited to get this sword fixed. This is a man who needs a win. Pete didn't have the heart to tell Cody that Ricky’s favorite color was blue because it was Esther’s favorite color. But Pete also didn't have the heart to let the rest of the apartment or Queens suffer cus Cody was going to get a very mean email back if he sent this and would have an even worse tantrum than yesterday when he got outvoted in the sword wall vote. Pete thought to himself, What Would Kingston Do? Kingston would sit with Cody and tell him what he did was very nice but misguided and that Ricky wouldn't like him if he tried to buy him and that friendship would come naturally. He would tell Cody, respectfully but firmly, to calm down, clean up his room and go to bed. Kingston would be stalwart and kind and show why he was chosen to be Vox Populi. Pete however, was not that nice. Pete turned the chair to Cody, who had moved a pile of harnesses onto the writhing hellscape that was his floor to sit on his bed, and began to speak.  


“Look this is really nice but it um, and I mean this in literally the nicest way I can say it but this email-”  


“Shows my strength and just where this guy fucked up?”  


“Makes you look insane and desperate for attention and approval and should never see the light of day”. The smile left Cody’s face. Shit. Pete regrouped.  


“That's not a bad thing! It's just like, maybe don't send this email, especially at-'' Pete looked at the clock “4:20 ” They said nice at the same time. “AM”.  


“It's just like, dude, going crazy over a sword isnt gonna make Ricky and them like you. Doing your job to protect New York will. And I know you want their approval but like, just chill. It’ll come. But stuff like this isn't gonna help you, y’know. It's gonna make you look…”  


“Weird?” Pete moved to sit next to Cody and placed a hand on his back. A silence came upon them.  


“Pete, do you think i'm weird? And you have to answer, it's in the roommate agreement you signed” Cody asked quietly. This was the quietest Pete had ever heard him.  


Pete sighed, tea growing cold in his hands. “I don't think you’re weird. I think you can be intense sometimes and that can rub people the wrong way. But I think you’re really cool! It's just when you do stuff like this people cant see how cool you really are” Pete punches Cody playfully on the arm and then stands to give him the tea Cody abandoned on his desk next to his Sasuke figurine.  


Cody looks down at the tea, watches the swirls of purple and milk intermingle and takes a sip. It's good. It's still warm and Petes arm around him felt good. Cody turned to Pete, who was trying to blink sleep out his eyes.  
“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah Cody?”  


“I'm really glad you're in my life dude”  


“Im glad youre in my life too, Night Angel.” Pete paused “But please go to fucking bed you woke me up and I wanna see how this dream ends”.  


“Oh shit my B, i'll go to sleep rn” Cody flopped down on the bed, didn't take out his piercings, use the bathroom or nothing, just flopped back on his bed, crawled into the one spot on his bed without flotsam or jetsam and conked out. God Pete wished he was that lucky.  


Pete got up, turned off the computer, grabbed his tea pot and mugs, hopped over the hedges of clothes and garbage with as much grace he could muster, (not that much) to get to the door. Pete spared one last glance at Cody who began to snore and wriggle in his bed. Yeah, that guys pretty cool. Pete shut the door, chugged the rest of the tea, and went back to his room to collapse and see what was in that instapot.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: blackmagnet0


End file.
